It's a date!
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Mike invites Chris over for dinner! WARNING: GUY x GUY


**A/N: A dashing dressed up Mike cooking dinner for Chris?**

" **It's a date!"**

Mike stood in his kitchen preparing the food, he was dressed very elegant tonight. Black pants, dark grey dress shirt with a black tie. He had his hair combed back like usual but was using gel giving it a wet look. Mike sighed as he turned the stove off. He pulled his tie down that he hand swung over his shoulder to keep it out of his way while he prepared the food. He checked it watch 7:30PM. The food he had cooked was done and his date would be arriving soon. Mike walked over to a mirror checking himself once more. He had his sleeved rolled up with cooking. He began to roll it down but stopped. He debated if he should keep them down or up. Did he over dress? He wanted to look good for his date. The knock on the door made him look back his heart beating faster. He rolled them back up as he headed to the door. He pulled the door open to see Chris.

"Hey." He greeted Chris stood wide eye to see Mike in such elegant clothes.

"What?" Mike asked feeling worried.

"N-Nothing, you look good." Chris smiled lowering his eyes. Chris stood wearing a light button up shirt with dark jeans. Chris began to wonder if he underdressed for their date.

"Thanks." Mike smiled. Yes! He approved of his attire! Chris walked passed him entering the room.

"I brought over some wine." Chris held the bottle up, Mike smiled taking it.

"We can drink this with our food." Mike replied taking into the kitchen.

"Have a seat on the couch." Mike stood in the kitchen sitting the bottle down gathering some plates. The two had been going out now for a few months.

"Food smells good, what are we having?" Chris asked as he sat on the couch.

"Uh just your standard romantic dinner." Mike replied the nerves were coming back.

"What?" Chris asked looking back at him Mike cleared his throat.

"Fettuccine man." He replied Chris looked at him nodding.

"Oh." Chris replied turning his head back. Mike felt his cheeks turn a shade of red. What the hell was that? Mike liked Chris, a lot. And he didn't want to screw this night up.

The two sat at the table enjoying the meal Mike had cooked up. Mike looked up at Chris who was taking a bite of the breadstick. Is it good? It tasted fine for Mike but what about for Chris?

"This is really good Mike." Chris commented making Mike look up.

"R-really?" Mike asked Chris looked up at Mike.

"I didn't know you could cook so well." Chris smiled Mike blushed smiling.

"Heh, uh this is my first time cooking a meal actually, I usually eat microwave food." Mike admitted feeling embarrassed.

"Why don't you cook?" Chris asked. Mike shrugged.

"Why cook when there's no one here to eat it with…?" Mike replied Chris sat with a changed expression.

"Oh s-sorry I-I…."

"No, I understand." Chris replied lowering his eyes blushing.

 _"Shit, did I say something I shouldn't have?"_ Mike wondered. Once they were done with their food the two sat on the couch together watching tv. Chris rested his head on Mike's shoulder a blanket over them.

"Mike?" Chris called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you get lonely?" Chris asked. Mike paused a moment. Lonely? Yes and no. He had Chris but they didn't live together.

"At times…." Mike replied Chris sat up looking at Mike. Chris leaned in, Mike met him half way as they shared a sweet kiss. It wasn't long till Mike moved, he had Chris lay down on his back. Chris blushed, he was getting turned on faster than he usually does. Of course it was thanks to Mike's outfit! He looked so good right now. Mike sat up loosening the tie, a small action that made Chris blush harder. His body felt hot.

"M-Mike…" Chris called out. Mike looked down at him smiling as he began to unbutton his shirt slowly. He leaned down capturing his lips once more. It wasn't long till Chris was stripped of his clothes. Mike was left in nothing but his pants. Chris had his legs spread wide for Mike while he pumped his two fingers into him. Mike watched enjoying the man pleasurable faces of Chris. Mike leaned over Chris driving his fingers in deeper just to see how Chris would react.

"Aahh…" Chris moaned arching his back off the couch. He wiggled his hips wanting more friction. Mike smiled watching him.

"Mike… hurry." Chris pleaded opening his eyes a bit. Mike slipped his fingers out of Chris. He grabbed Chris's legs resting them on his shoulder leaving him at an angle. He held his tip at his entrance probing slowing. He groaned feeling the muscles in Chris's entrance surrounded his member.

"Nnhh ahh…" Chris cried out gritting his teeth as he clenched the pillow his head rested on.

"R-relax…" Mike panted as he pushed in.

"Aahh I-I can't… ahh…" Chris replied his eyes filled with tears. Mike reached down taking Chris's hand into his. Chris squeezed Mike's hand moaning to feel him fill him up. Mike thrusted all the way in groaning.

"M-Mike…" Chris moaned.

"Haah, I'm in…" Mike informed with a smile leaning down placing a kiss to Chris's cheek. Chris opened his eyes looking down, and indeed he was in. Chris smiled as he wrapped his arm around Mike's neck pulling him down for a kiss. Mike moaned feeling Chris's tongue explore his mouth, Mike pulled away looking into Chris's eyes.

"Move in with me…" Mike panted Chris blinked surprised by the request.

"I'll take care of you, cook you meals…." Mike offered as he rested his temple on Chris's.

"O-okay…" Chris smiled accepting the offer. Mike smiled back as he slid his free hand down to Chris's waist and began to rock his hips. Mike groaned enjoying the feeling of Chris's tight hole massaging his cock with each thrust he did. He began to thrust faster and deeper wanting more. Chris shivered feeling Mike gaining more depth with each thrust he did, the angle he was in helped so much.

"M-Mike…" Chris moaned feeling his peak. His legs began to slide off of Mike's shoulders, but were stopped by his hand. Mike smiled sucking on the soft area of his leg holding it place as he moved his hips. Mike groaned tipping his head forward lost in the pleasure. Chris moaned his body shivering as he released his seed it spilled onto his stomach. Mike groaned giving a final thrust as he too finished. Mike slipped out panting. He looked down at Chris who laid with his eyes closed sleeping. Mike adjusted himself slipping his relaxed member back into his black boxer briefs. He grabbed the blanket that rested on the couch, he wrapped Chris up carrying him to the bedroom where he laid him down. Mike laid down next to Chris draping his arm around him holding him close as he too went to sleep.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This was supposed to be a follow up of "Take all of the pain away" :)**


End file.
